Cale Eaton
Cale Eaton is a character used by Neodraconis in World 3: Renegade. He is 25 years old. He has the abilities of Myokinesis, Self-cremation, Dimensional Storage and Enhanced Leap. He is dating Carla Huston. Appearance Cale is handsome and his appearance has been shown to be attractive to many people. His eyes are blue and his dark hair is short. His skin is tanned and he has a stubbly beard. Even if Cale has increased his muscle mass a bit with his ability of Myokinesis, he was originally still pretty strong and in good shape. He has two tattoos on his body, one of a skull and one of an eagle. Personality Cale is a little overconfident when it comes to things he knows he is good at. Even though he thinks of himself first, he is still caring and don´t think twice before helping someone. If he wants something he gets it, like his music career for example. Since his career has made him pretty famous he can sometimes get easily annoyed or stressed because of all of the major changes in his life lately. Otherwise he is very energetic and happy. Cale treats people well if they treat him well as well. Cale is intelligent and is not afraid of showing it. He has no problems in getting to know new people and get new friends. Though, when it comes to getting to know Cale more closer it can sometimes be hard to get him to open up, depending on the person. Abilities Cale's first ability is Myokinesis, the ability to manipulate muscles. With this ability he can manipulate both his own muscles and also the muscles of others. He can make people stronger than human possible or make them so weak that they can't keep their own body up. This ability also means that Cale can manipulate his own and others' hearts and its movements. He can stop it if he wants to and he can practically manipulate any muscle in the body. His second ability is Self-cremation. This ability means that Cale's body will cremate itself and turn into ash upon his death. This ability's most useful aspect is that it would prevent him from leaving any traces after death except a pile of ash. However, it would also prevent most abilities from being used successfully to revive him. His third ability is Dimensional Storage. This ability can be used to store objects, making them vanish to be kept safely and hidden in another dimension. It is also used to return the objects from the other dimension to this one. It is unknown if he will be able to store living things, or if attempting to do so would harm them. His final ability is Enhanced Leap. Cale is able to jump further distances than humanly possible. He can also land with ease, and does so naturally. He is capable of jumping for up to a mile. He manifested this ability when he leapt for joy after gaining his music contract. Family and Relationships *Mother - Daisy Eaton *Father - Charles Eaton *Girlfriend - Carla Huston History Cale originally was the only child of a loving family. However, while he was a teenager, his parents' marriage began to fail and they began to cheat on each other. They later reconciled but decided to have an open marriage. Cale achieved good grades in school but didn't go on to college after graduating, drifting for a few years instead. During those years, he manifested his first three abilities, but is still unaware of self-cremation. A few months ago, a manager heard him singing at a public event and decided to offer him a contract. He manifested enhanced leap that day. He has by now released a few singles. He also met Carla and began dating her at around the same time. Category:Characters